Electric Chapel
by can you not
Summary: Follow me, don't be such a holy fool. / Character death, a zombie!Yukio and a great fix of angst ahead.


**title: Electric Chapel**

**genre: horror**

**word count: 1,259**

**a/n: this turned out angstier than i thought lmao i was meaning to make it a fluffy humorous oneshot with a zombie!Yukio and a freaked-out!Rin but um. yeah. i got this instead. enjoy :3**

* * *

Electric Chapel

The first time Rin kisses his younger twin Yukio, it is five in the morning, New Year's eve and they're both slightly intoxicated, but only slightly because Rin can see quite clearly the shock and surprise in his brother's deep, dark eyes.

There are fireworks exploding then, everywhere around him, and while his brother is kissing him, it feels so right yet so wrong and Rin only wants to do more, explore more, _kiss him more_-

And although this is all he wants, he still doesn't do anything but pulls back and smiles only slightly embarrassed for what he had done. Yukio is still taken aback by this turn of events, his glasses slightly crooked on his nose, his mouth a little open, twisted in a weird mixture of disgust and a smile.

The lights are off but Rin still sees everything. He guesses his demon powers include enhanced night vision. But he wishes he cannot see right now.

Yukio rises from his seat on the floor, fixes his glasses and leaves.

* * *

They don't speak for a few weeks.

Rin is worried, wriggling in his seat during classes, trying hard to concentrate on his studies but still failing, and everything irks him.

"Okumura! Calm down!" it's Shura, giving him a warning, but he ignores her. His tail continues its nervous dance in the air, as if expecting for Yukio to emerge from the shadows at any moment.

_He is avoiding me_, Rin pouts. _I never should have done that._

But he still did, and he doesn't regret it. Well, not completely. Maybe just a little. And that part of him that regrets it only does so because he misses his brother, misses the talks they shared, certain secret things only twins could know about. And of everything, he misses teasing Yukio the most. Misses the way his eyebrow twitches when Rin does or says something especially stupid.

And when the third week passes, Rin loses it. _I'll talk to him today_, he decides, _I'll find him and talk to him and apologize even though I'm not sorry and everything will go back to how it-_

He hits something hard and stumbles back, losing his balance a little, but survives thanks to his wonderful tail. Rising his head and rubbing the sore spot, he gasps quietly in shock.

There's Yukio, and he's dead serious.

* * *

_Literally_. He's dead. His skin is zombie white with a hint of green. And the eyes, goddamnit those fucking eyes. They're white. No irises. Nothing. Empty.

And the lips Rin kissed only a few weeks prior are a thin line.

"What the fuck?" Rin exclaims, confused and scared. "Yukio?"

The younger twin does not respond, but continues his intense stare. Rin squirms, suddenly nervous, annoyed and very, _very_ confused.

"What happened to you?" his voice is a little calmer now, but is still shaking lightly.

Again, no response.

And then, he raises his arm. Clenches his ghostly fist and extends an accusing finger towards Rin.

"Follow me."

Rin is dumbstruck.

That voice, that voice does not belong to his brother. It is strange, hoarse, distant and… _dead_. And possessed.

Someone else's.

"What?" he says, growing more scared with every second.

"Follow me." Yukio echoes, this time his pale lips making a slightest effort to spread in an awkward smile.

Rin knows he shouldn't listen to him. He should be more freaked out than he actually is. But he just cannot grasp the fact that his brother is standing here before him… as a zombie. A walking dead. And he hasn't a slightest clue what happened to him.

It is obvious zombie-Yukio won't provide him with satisfying answers. Should he follow? He probably shouldn't.

Of course he followed.

They are walking through a dark corridor. Rin stopped believing they are still in the Cross Academy after exactly six minutes of non-stop walking. Walking, walking, walking. And he can't help but wonder when will Yukio's head fall off, or why isn't he holding a limp limb threatening to roll on the floor.

Yukio stays silent and Rin is silent too. It scares him more than the fact his brother is a zombie – dead, possessed by an unknown demon – the silence, the terrible, choking silence, pressuring his eardrums and making him so nervous he cannot even breathe.

Suddenly, Yukio stops. Rin almost crashes into him again, because he often wanders off and forgets to pay attention. He almost chuckles at the thought of Yukio frowning at him for being so clumsy. Almost.

"You're such a fool."

Rin flinches at the voice, still unknown, still coated in venom and evil to the core. Lifeless, but evil. And somehow, he knows he's going to die. There're a lot of things Rin knows, he realizes, a lot of things he'd rather not ever think about, let alone be aware of them.

A single click of a loaded gun.

Rin's head snatches up and his eyes greet the endless raven black of a gun.

_Oh. _

* * *

_~Yukio was confused, so confused, at loss of words. He couldn't stop repeating the scene in the room over and over in his head. _Why would he do that?_ In his head, it was supposed to be wrong, to feel wrong and forbidden and disgusting, but somehow it didn't. In fact, it felt worriedly right. _

_He loved his brother to bits, he really did. Without a second thought, Yukio would jump right in front of Rin if he was facing a deathly danger. But was that love truly only brotherly? _

_At any time before the kiss, Yukio would answer the question without hesitation: yes, yes it is a perfectly normal love one shares for his sibling, a twin at that._

_But especially because they are twins, especially because of that does Yukio feel an extra strong connection to Rin. Sometimes it's so strong he has trouble handling it. Containing himself, actually._

_In a way, he was grateful to Rin for crossing the line._

_He paced aimlessly for a long while, until he noticed the first rays of sun warming his skin. Raising his head, he noticed he somehow ended up in front of the church._

_And that's where it attacked him._

_A monster – barely visible, and extremely fast – it attacked him from behind, kicking him in the back of his knees and sending him flying face-first to the floor. In a second, it was on top of him, its long silvery tongue licking the outer shell of Yukio's ear, whispering sweet nothings._

_Yukio was under a daze in a matter of seconds.~_

* * *

_I am going to die._

Rin keeps repeating this chant in his head, over and over until he's nauseous. But it is only the truth. He is going to be killed here, right now, by the hands of his brother. _No, not Yukio_, he corrects himself, _by a demon possessing him_.

It's the only sane thought he can cling to in the last moments of his life.

It was a good life at that. Rin is happy with it. Yes, it had its ups and downs, but in overall, he ended up pretty damn lucky. An amazing brother. Great friends. A wonderful father who died in honor, saving his sorry ass.

And what for? To stand here in front of a zombie-Yukio, waiting for him to pull the trigger.

Rin tries to sustain a smile once more.

"You know I love you, right?" he whispers, almost inaudibly. But Yukio hears. He hears everything.

_Bang bang, the bitch is dead._


End file.
